Ashes in the wind
by black-hurt17
Summary: Gideon Potter is the boywholived and his twin brother Harry is all but forgotten. What will happen to him when he gets dumped with the Dursley's.slash hpbz mentor voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter and comp.**

**Warning: this will become SLASH later on, don't like don't read**

Ashes in the wind

**Chapter ****1: Forgotten**

He turned around and woke up screaming. Cold sweat broke out.

He sat up and checked his room. The room was dark and rather gloomy. Heavy curtains blocked out any light that could have come in. It was a small room, especially compared to his brother. His room was bare and devoid of any toy. There was his rickety bed and an old shabby wardrobe which hosted his few shamble robes. On a small wobbly looking shelve were a couple of dusty books and broken figurines.

Finally he realized his room was empty.

There was no evil man-creature with a skin so pale and white that it was almost transparent. No blood red eyes that glinted with sick pleasure and death. His mother wasn't their, standing in front of their crib, providing a measly defense.

It was silent, so silent he could here the rustling of his curtains.

Not the mad cackling that haunted his dreams every night. No pleading and begging, nor the hysterical sobs of his mother. Not a voice hissing those two dreaded words. There was no screaming ringing in his ears. There was no flashing green light and a searing pain in his forehead.

He was all alone. Well, there were his parents and brother on the other side of the manor, sleeping soundly in their large luxurious beds, while he was stuck in his cold room in the attic. They left him alone, alone to fend of his nightmares. Alone to cope with the horrors of that night

He remembered it quite clearly.

He didn't- no, couldn't forget: the blinding pain, the fire, the screaming, the despair.

It was etched so deeply in his memory; he could see it flashing by even in the day. It haunted him day and night, yet he suffered alone. His parents all too quickly abandon him to take are of his brother the moment he even sneezed, yet dumped him the first chance they got. He was forced to suffer all alone.

3 years have already passed since that Halloween night. Voldemort was at the height of his power and the Dark was growing and slowly suppressing the light. They were losing until Dumbledore, the unnamed leader of the Light, heard a prophecy (AN we all know which one) that was their only hope for an outcome of this war.

Of course, being an overly paranoid Dark Lord he had to destroy any potential enemies, never mind if they were only 18 months old babies. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending whose side you're on, he didn't know the whole prophecy or he might have fled.

His spy was found and kicked out of the bar before he heard the whole thing.

He was getting rather impatient. The war was taking to long and he wanted it to end .now all he had to do was find that family that was hidden under the Fidelius charm. Normally one wouldn't be able to find the house no matter what, but what do you know.; it seemed he had a little rat willing to tell him the location of his potential enemy.

So he merrily went on his way to Godric Hollow and stunned the man, desperately, yet in vain, trying to protect his family.

Lord Voldemort( in case you still didn't know) made his way up the stairs and saw them. A woman with fiery red hair and a temper to match. Determined green eyes took on a hardened look. There was no way in hell she was going to let that, that thing come in the neighborhood of her precious boys.

"Hello Lily, how wonderful to see you again. I believe this is the fourth time you've crossed my path and actually have the nerve to try to defy me."

He glanced at the boys sitting behind her. " Undoubtedly, some ward or another has been activated and soon that old codger and his blasted groups of the Flaming Turkeys are going to barge in, trying to save you. Their efforts will be in vain, however. So let's make this easy, just hand them over and perhaps I'll grant you an easy death. Give me the boys."

"Like hell I would let you anywhere near my boys. I hope you'll burn in the seventh circle of hell." She screamed. She drew her wand, yet was a second too late, and the light in her eyes dimmed.

"Now to get rid of my so called greatest would-be greatest adversaries."

He pointed his wand to the twins sitting in their joint crib. One had black unruly hair, hazel brown eyes and was rather chubby. Te other was finer boned with straight black hair and emerald green eyes. While the brown eyed boy was screaming, the other was staring intensely at Voldemort.

Voldemort picked him up. The little boy started to giggle.

"Now what are you laughing for?" he asked.

The boy merely cocked his head.

"Well, since you're so cute, I'll let you see your parents first."

He put the baby again in the crib next to hi brother.

"Avada Kedavra"

And then his memory jogged, and he usually woke up with the flashing green light etched in his retina.

And when he woke up he was all alone. His parents were sleeping soundly and so was his brother. Yet he was always forgotten.

Hey! I had this great new idea, and I thought to put it up already. This way in case I'm stuck with one story I can continue with another.

Ps. I lost one of the stories I read. I know that when he goes back to school he trains a lot. And in one of the lat chapters I read, they got an assignment for DADA. They had to go through a dark forest, but somehow got transported to a real forest. He reaches the eye of the forest and makes out with the creature in the lake (slash) does anyone know this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: me own nihil of hp.

Summary: what if Harry's brother was announced the BWL and Harry was neglected. What if they sent him to the Dursley's and oh mi god! The Dursley's are actually nice

No wonder. No one can resist Harry's fae like look and golden heart.

It will probably be slash later on. Still a bit undecided about the pairings.

**Ashes in the wind**

**Chapter 2: picture perfect**

It was a warm summer day. Most children were dragging their parents to play in the park.

Many wizarding children could be found flying through the air on -as told in many muggle fairy tales- broomsticks.

However Harry was not.

He sat under a lone cherry blossom tree that stood slightly on a hilltop, gazing at his father and brother gliding through the air.

His brother although advanced for fliers his age, paled in comparison to his father who made daredevil drops a, heart stopping dives only to pull up at the end and elegant twirls.

If he lowered his gaze he would find his mother sitting on a blanket, squealing in a mixture of fear and amusement as his father flew right above her fiery red hair.

And if he waited jus a few seconds-

Ah, there was his uncle Sirius, a mere black blur peeking up speed and barely managing to avoid a painful collision with his father.

A few meters behind him was his uncle Remus calmly walking towards them to join lily on the ground. He always was the levelheaded one of them and would have hour long discussions with his mother, both being dedicated scholars.

It used to hurt; it still hurt, to see them like this, like he's never even there.

It hurt when he would see his father teaching his brother how to mount a broom, when he saw his mother hand him a sandwich and wipe his chin, to see Sirius, _his_ godfather playing a prank with him on his father, it hurt.

And yet he would hide it all behind a blank mask of feigned uninterest.

He learned long ago they would never notice him anymore, no matter how much he cried or screamed.

So he hid it and at night he would cry out.

He'd cry until his eyes ran dry and he could cry no more and he would snuggle with Paddy, his only stuff toy. It was given to him from Sirius, a black fluffy dog not unlike his animagus form. It was one of the few gifts he had before that night.

After that night, he got less and less, while they would shower his brother with affection.

As time passed the barely glanced at him, until he could walk in a room and no one would notice him.

They didn't mistreat him or hit him, but the lack of attention was just as bad.

He shook his head as if to forget all the pain his family brought him and returned his gaze to the black notebook, resting open on his knees.

He took out a pencil and soon delicate hands drew elegant lines and filled the blank paper. He would draw whatever he wanted, and his drawings, although he was a child, were so lifelike it was as if they would jump right out of the paper.

Sometimes when the pain got too much he would draw his family as he saw them and he would add himself in the picture perfect family. They were his lifeline, for in all the pictures that adorned the living room and that hung all the walls in the house he was always absent, as if they had only one child.

He sighed as he completed yet another drawing this one of himself flying through the air. It was a dream, an impossible wish, for his father would never allow him on one of his precious brooms.

"I wish that just for once I could fly'" he whispered softly in the wind

"Why just once?" a soft voice seem to say

Harry looked around bewildered, trying to locate the source of the voice." who are you?"

A soft chiming laugh sounded trough the air.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was a tree, the very same tree that you're sitting on?"

Harry gaped "not really" and looked around as if trying to look for the source.

"don't bother" the same voice said.

In the wizarding world everything is possible, he thought.

He felt something caressing his face. He looked up and saw..

* * *

i know rather lame cliffie 

Hey this will be slash later one. I'm still unsure of the pairings, I might make it bzhp. Unless you want another one. I'll try to be a better writer and improve, though reviews will help me greatly. hint,hint


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: me own nihil of hp.

Summary: what if Harry's brother was announced the BWL and Harry was neglected. What if they sent him to the Dursley's and oh mi god! The Dursley's are actually nice

No wonder. No one can resist Harry's fae like look and golden heart.

i'm sorry for the really short chapter. but my computer crashe and when i got it back, the disk was wiped clean T-T and unfortunately i have exmas right now so the next update will be over about 2weeks.( probably meet hp aka shade) 

thanks for all the lovely reviews 

**Ashes in the wind**

**Chapter 3:a mother's intuition**

Last time

"I wish that just for once I could fly'" he whispered softly in the wind

"Why just once?" a soft voice seem to say

Harry looked around bewildered, trying to locate the source of the voice." who are you?"

A soft chiming laugh sounded trough the air.

"Would you believe me if I said that I was a tree, the very same tree that you're sitting on?"

Harry gaped "not really" and looked around as if trying to look for the source.

"don't bother" the same voice said.

In the wizarding world everything is possible, he thought.

He felt something caressing he face. He looked up and saw...

* * *

I am not gonna bother

I am not gonna try

I'm gonna stop being another

strop trying to live a lie

you make me feel so useless

you suck away my life

since when did you seem so heartless

since when is it my pain you strife

I used to try so hard

I pushed myself till the end

but you call me a retard

from mother to friend

till the role of stranger you've been assigned

till your merely a passerby

and the love I had I can no longer find

lost with all the tears I cry

* * *

a green girl weaving through the leaves of the tree.

she had long flowing hair and playful green eyes, shining with mirth that reminded Harry of spring. she was wearing a light green dress made of a silky material, like satin with a simple green lace tie.

she sat upon on of the branches across Harry, so she was facing him.

"are you real?" Harry asked bewildered in a rare bout of childishment.

she laughed, a soft chiming laugh, the one he heard before. it went accompanied with the twinkling of little bells, coming from the anklet bracelet around the girl's left leg.

'of course I am' she looked at him as if she discovered something incredibly amusing.

" I am a Wood Sprite"

she laughed once again when Harry's mouth dropped open.

'but humans, even wizards hardly see them'

the wood sprite's eyes seemingly twinkled even more. it was true, her kind rarely showed herself to humans, magical or muggle.

there used to be a time when they would play with human children and sometimes even grant them blessings. especially their higher counterparts the weather watchers, who controlled the fall of rain and bouts of sunshine would ocacionally bless the villagers crops.

but as time passed, humans fought more and grew possessive. they grew spoiled and demanded that which was freely given. when they denied their ridiculous requests, they started capturing fairies in return for the so called 3wishes, causing several hundreds of fairies to die from the overwhelming wishes that took a heavy toll on their magic core

when their was an attempted kidnapping of one of the royal fire elves, it was enough. all the elves, watchers, fairies and sprites drew back in their homes hidden deep in the forests. sprites and fairies once again became invisible. occasionally saving the odd child falling out of a tree.

but this child, he would she dare say it, intrigued her... she often saw it under this tree, drawing and gazing wishfully at the rest of his family. she saw the child letting spiders out of his room instead of squishing it or screaming for his parents. this child would help bees lost in the mansion get out through one of the various windows. he was rather adorable.

she could sense the child's innocent intentions and pure heart. like one of the rain sprites said, he had refreshing scent, one not found often in this world anymore. someone who had the heart to forgive even the worst serial killer of all.

perhaps this child could bring a change, and even if he didn't she just knew she would have a good time with him. one cannot help but hope.

she focused on the child again. he was staring at her with a feint air of disbelieve.

"and what's your name, little one." she said impishly.

he blushed " Harry ma'am."

she had to smile when she heard him call her that. he was so.. sweet

"so polite but there's no need to call me ma'am."

"then what may I call you?" he asked shyly."

"you may call me lyla. now what was that I heard you say bout wanting to fly?"

"well, it looks like so much fun, you know, to be able to fly and glide through the air. I guess... I often think I would feel free, with no bonds to tie me down, perhaps I could feel as if I belonged somewhere.." he trailed of.

"oh flying is exactly that and so much more." she whispered in his ear suggestively.

Harry looked up surprised, when did she get next to me he thought.

"yes but I guess that would always be a dream."

not with my help she thought.

"I can help you with that." she said.

he glanced at her warily, too often he was betrayed. to be lulled into a sense of normality only to be crushed when it turned out to be a sick means of play and prank. her eyes darkened at the thought.

she stuck out her hand and waited for him. no soft words of encouragement of deception, just plain honesty and trust that should he accept her offer, there would be no regrets.

it was such a intrinsicate conversation, consisting of simple body language and converse of the eyes, one of the most brutal honesty.

she would not dare betray him, not now by forcing him to come with her. no, he would come of his own volition of that she was sure. simply because he knew that she would look at him instead of through hi. simply because for once he would be paid attention to instead of being neglected and favored above all others. simply because maybe someone would _care_.

her eyes crinkled as she felt a small slim hand slip into hers.

call it a mother's intuition...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Little time skip here, because i want to get things moving :p

Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but things were/are very hectic, I had exams coming up, then I went on vacation with the family for two months, I had a lovely time but almost no access to internet and wonderful fanfiction (woe me, imagine my mailbox after two months not checking, why my inbox was overflowing with review alerts and updated fics that I wanted to read so badly) but now, now everything is wrong. Cops took my (step)dad, can you believe it? He has a blank record and they took him cuz they caught someone with drugs in a cab and my dad knows him from 20 frigging years ago! And now, even though they have no proof, they have been holding him already for one week, frozen all our accounts, would have likely kept my mum too if she didn't need to take care of her children. The racist prejudice, he's a Moroccan and that's why they're trying to pin him as a mafia boss, the leader of a Filipino group that smuggles drugs! Wth? He has a squeaky clean record and doesn't even smoke or drink!!

Well, so I'm holding up, and taking over some more responsibilities in the household and praying daily for him to be let go. But even then, I'm worried, for this will leave marks..

But enough with my ranting, due do this, I feel so frigging responsible for everything and my sole escape from this mess is art, and I made a bunch of drawings and poetry that I'll post soon on my sheezyart account maybe some here if they fit my fic) and also update a lot of my fiction!! Tada!

I would like to stress all ideas and requests are gladly welcomed, it will speed the updating process a lot *hint, hint*

Now on with the story ^^

AN2 I just noticed had I had types another chapter for this story, burt it was totally wrong and would have made thing go sooooooooooo slowly. So it's a bit different and I did try to improve my writing a bit, I hope you will like it.

**Ashes in the Wind**

**Chapter 4: winds of change**

LYLA POV

It has been nearly 6 months since she turned her little one. She still remembers it well

_She closed her eyes and took his small hands in hers. She called upon her magic, faery magic, tricky and mischievous - but innocent, playful and loving. The soft flowing energy that was emitted from her body reached out with it's tendrils to the child before her and encompassed his body. Though hesitantly at first, the current of magic eagerly enveloped the child, went IN him and make him a part of her own. _

_After assimilating to his magic, the tendrils swayed and turned thicker until they developed a bright green bubble like shield. She couldn't stare straight in it, but after the glow recede a bit she say HER child._

_He was floating in foetus pose in the middle of the bubble. His hair grew out, becoming long and silky like hers. She wondered is he would get her green colouring and suddenly smiled as she saw his hair develop green streaks through his now ebony black hair. _

_She saw his once small but nimble hands from long expertise of drawing grow out longer and elegant like hers. Perhaps she would teach him how to play an instrument or two, probably even more. It would be nice to play duets with her sun, when dancing through the flower petals on warm spring day. Of course, that could only happen if –_

_Ah! She saw he arched his back and stubs forming under the skin in his back. Delicate butterfly wings sprouted from his back, swirling with many different colours, the main one the same mesmerizing green from his eyes, that put emeralds to shame. _

_The process was almost finished. After a while the bubble simply burst in a thousand sparkles and she laughed, her chiming laughter filling the air as HER child emerged from his cocoon. She opened her arms and smiled as he floated towards her. She noticed his eyes were the same enchanting eyes as before, just a bit more and surrounded by long lashes. _

_A lighter laugh, as though of crystal wind chimes disturbed by a faint summer breeze joined hers as her child laid his head on her bosom._

_As she hugged her new child close, she felt tears of happiness trail her cheeks 'my child, my precious aisoku².'_

Ever since that day he would come her often and she took him to her village Inde-es a few times. Those insufferable humans never did noticed her Ai leaving for long periods.

Even though she was quite happy with him and the time they spent together. Soon it would be winter and she need to hibernate in her village. Ai is still half-human so he did not need to, but she would hate to see him alone in this house with _them_.

So she spoke with those house elves who used to help her Ai before had met him and asked about other options. She was almost considering to resort to desperate options when she saw something in the mind of that despicable woman that had birthed him. She wanted her Ai gone, fearing that he would disturb their _loving_ relationship with his twin, become envious and jealous of his fame and power. She snorted at that, the brother merely had a weak affinity for fire and just above average magical power.

But this worked well with her plans, apparently that woman was planning to leave her Ai with her non-magical sister and her family.

She would go with her Ai, there was still some time before the winter would start. She had all the right to go with him, she must make sure that the sister would treat her right.

And teach her son a glamour spell, no need for fanboys/girls yet..

* * *

_² aisoku is __Japanese for beloved child this will be her nickname for him, she may also call him Ai of Soku-chan in the future._

_I will make him live with the Dursley's later and he may get a new name. _

_Suggestions are welcomed!!!_


End file.
